1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to street sweeping vehicles or the like and more particularly relates to street sweepers and method of operating the same with a hydrostatic propulsion system and a hydrostatic motor drive system, with the propulsion system having a pump stroking valve and an inching valve, and an automatic metering control valve capable of driving the vehicle at a high speed of about 50 miles per hour with a single hydrostatic motor and capable of varying the speed in response to variable reaction torque on the vehicle drive wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Street sweepers with mechanical drives to the propulsion wheels are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,825 to Tamny dated Mar. 28, 1967; and Woodworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,580 which issued on Jan. 25, 1972.